


Snow Drift (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twenty: I’ve never seen snow before in person until now what is this white stuff falling from the sky and why are you laughing at me?Locked up majority of his life, Remus had never seen snow.





	Snow Drift (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote pre-slash, and i never write that, so i'm v proud of myself. also i woke up at half past five in the morning, 22nd, realising i forgot to write this the night before like i usually do, so now here we are.
> 
> title is a reference to a dog my friend and i imagine we have (we have en entire absurd list of pets, we're going to have a castle and everything)

Remus had his eyes fixated onto the sky, feeling the cold brush of air and was that snow? He was gobsmacked as he stopped walking, James and Peter talking about whatever as they continued walking. He watched the white water fall from the sky almost slowly, feeling the cold filling his air and clothes, his face growing warm to fight the cold feeling. He didn’t realise Sirius was in front of him, red and gold scarf covering his mouth to keep the cold out.

“Remus?” he asked slowly, words muffled but recognizable as he stepped forward, tugging on Remus’ arms. “We’re going to be late to class, you git. Minnie will kill us.”

Remus flickered his gaze to Sirius, face growing warmer as he rolled his eyes, walking again. “Only because you keep calling her that.”

Even behind the scarf, Remus knew Sirius was smirking. “Oh please, she loves me too much to kill me.”

“Sure thing, Sirius,” he mumbled to himself, shivering with delight as he felt the snow continuing to fall onto his clothes, face and uncovered hands. Sirius observed, noticed the please expression on his friend’s face, and caught a snowflake on his tongue.

“Why so interested? It’s not like you’ve never seen snow before,” Sirius scoffed, joking brushing shoulders with his friend. Said male blushed a little, barely noticeable with his already red face from the cold. He let out an awkward laugh and shifted the books in his eyes, not saying anything as he avoided looking at Sirius. He could feel the older looking at him though.

“Oh my god,” Sirius said, voice quieter, almost a whisper. “You’ve never seen snow?”

“It’s not a big deal-“ Remus protested, but Sirius clearly didn’t agree with him, eyes wide as he sped up, walking backwards now as he talked to his friend.

“C’mon Remus!” Sirius protested, arms crossed if not for the books also in his arms. “This is snow; everyone’s seen it!”

Remus shrugged. “I haven’t until now, happy?” the last word was colder, snarkier, but Sirius didn’t pick up on it (or if he did, didn’t mention it). Sirius narrowed his eyes at him for a long moment, before he was grinning his cheeky and sly smile. Remus felt threatened, knowing those where the eyes given when he’d thought of a prank idea.

“Wait till I tell Jamesy and Petey,” he singsonged, turning around to skip his way to Transfiguration.

Remus sighed. “Oh sweet Merlin.”


End file.
